Yeti: Curse of the Snow Demon
Yeti: Curse of the Snow Demon is a 2008 horror film that was broadcast on the Syfy Channel on June 9, 2008. Starring Carly Pope, Peter DeLuise, Ona Grauer, and Crystal Lowe, the film centers around a group of people who, after crashing their plane into the Himalayan Mountains, encounter the Yeti in a fight for survival. It is the 13th film in the Maneater Series. Plot A college football team's plane crashes in the Himalayas. The survivors, consisting of Sarah, Peyton, Raven, Ashley, Dennis, Kyra, Rice, Andrew, and Garcia, have only three energy bars for food. Finding a trail of blood, Garcia and Andrew find a cave that turns out to be the Yeti's lair. Garcia escapes, but the Yeti butchers Andrew. Soon afterward, Sarah sees one of the corpses being dragged away, but Peyton ignores her. A search and rescue team, Fury and Sheppard, are sent to look for the crashed plane. At the camp Raven raises the possibility of eating the dead bodies and many of the survivors except a few agreed with him. Since one of the people who disagreed was the leader, the whole team decided not to eat the bodies. The rescue team finds large footprints in the snow. At the camp, two survivors responsible for finding food return empty-handed and Raven sets out to cut up one of the bodies for food. The body which he is about the cut up happens to be Kyra's brother, who she loved very much and was very close to. She manages to stop him and the survivors realize another body is missing and accuse Raven of possibly hiding and eating it. The survivors decide they will eat one of the bodies if a rescue team does not arrive the next day. After a day has passed, the survivors eat one of the bodies. Kyra, however, cannot stand the thought of eating one of the bodies and retreats back into the plane. Later that night, she sets all of the bodies on fire, rendering them inedible. An enraged Raven furiously accuses her of possibly killing them all and tries to turn everyone against her, but the others stick up for her, saying that she did the right thing, and decide to try and hike down the mountains the next morning. Garcia returns to the camp, but a terrified Raven shoots him in the face with a flare gun. Looking for food, the Yeti attacks the survivors, killing Ashley and Dennis. They shoot the Yeti with the remaining flare gun, but it escapes with Sarah. As the survivors consider going after her, the rescue team finds them. They decide to find Sarah. Sarah awakes next to two slumbering Yetis. The team digs a hole at one of the entrances to the cave, filling it with punji stakes, and Sarah finds them. However, the Yetis wake up and give chase. The group manages to get out of the cave and the Yetis fall into the trap, trapping them. An avalanche ensues, sealing off the cave and killing one of the Yetis. After saying their goodbyes to the dead, the survivors hike for a while before setting up camp. One of the Yetis emerges from the avalanche and, though badly injured, pursues the survivors. The next morning, the survivors start hiking again. Raven stops to "urinate" and eat some chocolate that he hid; the Yeti appears before him. The survivors run, but the Yeti catches Raven, biting off one of his ears. Fury attempts to save him, but accidentally shoots and kills him. The Yeti quickly kills her and Sheppard as the team run off. Peyton tackles the Yeti, they roll off a cliff, and though Peyton grabs hold of a branch, the Yeti holds on to his leg. The rest of the team rescues Peyton by spearing the Yeti, causing it to fall to its death, and a nearby chopper spots the four survivors and rescues them. Garcia wakes up to find himself alone in the snow, however, a Yeti arm punches through the snow and his eventual fate is left ambiguous. Cast *Carly Pope as Sarah *Peter DeLuise as John Sheppard *Ona Grauer as Fury *Elfina Luk as Kyra *Crystal Lowe as Ashley *Brandon Jay McLaren as Rice *Kris Pope as Rafael Garcia *Marc Menard as Peyton Elway *Christian Tessier as Dennis *Ed Marinaro as Coach *Josh Emerson as Andrew *Adam O'Byrne as James De Ravin *Aaron Pearl as H.W. Tilman *Taras Kostyuk as Yeti Navigation Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Media Category:Videos